


Leokumi Week 2019

by Queen_of_the_Nerds



Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, please spread this around I’m begging you, that’s right we’re reviving it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Nerds/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Nerds
Summary: Kamiizanaart, ajangel_pineapples (both on Instagram), and I have decided to revive leokumi week! Here are the dates, prompts, and guidelines for the week if you are interested
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540042
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Leokumi Week 2019

Leokumi Week 2019

Dates:  
7th-14th December 

Prompts:  
Day 1: Dance  
Day 2: Kisses  
Day 3: Supernatural AU  
Day 4: Modern AU  
Day 5: Winter/Holidays  
Day 6: Flowers  
Day 7: Family  
Day 8: Takumi’s Birthday!

Guidelines:  
Just post leokumi (Fire Emblem Fates: Leo x Takumi) content for each of the prompts of the week! Headcanon lists, text posts, artwork, short stories and the like are all fair game! The entire point is to bring back awareness and love for this couple! :)  
Make sure to use the tag #leokumiweek2019

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions you’re more than welcome to ask here or in my Instagram (tyrs_right_hand_). Please spread this around as much as you can, I’d love to see lots of people get involved!


End file.
